


Lawyer's Coffee - GreatBhu

by tinielf



Category: Great Sappol, Yaoi - Fandom, bhuddi, blseries, greatbhu, lgbtq - Fandom, manner of death - Fandom, maxtul
Genre: Lawyers, M/M, University, softyaoi, university love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinielf/pseuds/tinielf
Summary: "I knew right away that you were it for me"
Relationships: GreatBhu - Relationship, MaxTul - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Hello~

Hello, I'm Bhu and I am a translation major student in university. Let me tell you a little story about me.  
  


I was a 5 years old child when my parents divorced, they left me alone in this house, dad went to the USA and mom I don't know anything about her, Both of them left me here by myself... I had no one, no family; a lonely miserable little boy. I learned how to do everything all by myself, from cleaning my house, cooking, studying... Found myself a job, even though I was a little human being, I needed to eat when nobody knew that there's a lonely little child that existed in that place. Every single day after school, I went to work till late at night.

  
A lot of people asked me about my parents, and why am I working instead of playing and staying at home safe like every other child around me.  
remembering those days when I got sick, I didn't know what I should do, what's wrong with me. I prayed a lot every night, that things would get better someday.  
My birthdays were the loneliest; watching all the kids celebrating theirs, their families wishing them happiness and good fortune and giving them cakes and gifts. I couldn't relate to any of these things, my birthday was just me there studying or working, i hated it.

  
There was that nice grandma whose house was located on the second road. I didn't know her, but she always cooked and brought me a plate of her food. It was so good for my tummy, even though it's so lonely here, and i never saw her, I felt warm. The bad thing is, A week passed and that grandma didn't come anymore. I asked people about her, and there was the sad news, she passed away...  
I felt lonely again, I had no one, that small happiness and warmth she gave me was priceless, and was the only hope I had, and now i had lost it .

  
I continued my ugly sad life, all alone, I worked even harder as I grew up; the road to adulthood, I'll call it that, wasn't easy for me, it was the hardest road a little kid could ever go through.  
Depression and anxiety were fighting inside of me all the time, But I had to stay strong for myself, i had to keep fighting for a better future.  
I graduated from high school, i studied so hard till I got a scholarship for to the translation university in Bangkok ; it was the happiest thing that has ever happened to me.


	2. Bangkok

A week has passed since I moved to Bangkok. at first it was a little awkward as I was new in this big city. The university gave me a free dorm near the campus as I have a scholarship there, I stayed in this dorm alone for a week and after that I got a roommate.

  
His name was Singto, he was a little bit tall, so handsome, his smile is so beautiful and bright, he is a Communications and Art major student in our university. At first I thought that he is very calm, reserved, and a quiet person, and that he liked to be alone... But when i got to know him i found out that he is so friendly, funny and a little bit crazy sometimes. Singto's thai language wasn't fluent as he lived abroad since, he was a child, with his family, so I helped him a lot, he even helped me with my English, and that's how we became good friends and got to know each other well , our campuses are close so we usually go and come back together. Singto was my first friend ever, and I'm so glad I got to know him.

2 weeks have already passed in bangkok, it was monday and the first day of university. I was so fascinated by how huge the university was, there were many buildings, the place was filled with trees and green gardens between each campus and the other. The number of students who came was huge, singto went to his campus and i was there alone searching for my campus, it's too huge that I couldn't find it easily. I was standing there confused where to go when a nice, pretty and cute girl came to me and asked to help me.

  
"Hello! I'm sammy, second year law student! Nice to meet you! Are you a first year student?" she asked with a really soft voice and a bright beautiful smile. I felt relieved that someone talked to me, I was feeling a little bit shy but I had to ask her for help, so she helped me find my campus, took my line ID and went back. She was so nice and adorable! I wondered if everyone there were all this nice and good.

  
Our seniors had organized an assembly where we would play games and do new challenges in order to get to know each others and unite all the campuses together. It was more like an extremely Humongous festival happening there. I felt great seeing everyone happy and excited, running around the place to finish the tasks and win the games. It was so fun! I've never been this happy in my life.  
There's one embarrassing thing that had happened that day, I was holding a cup of coffee and running to give it to one of the seniors, when I slipped and bumped into a tall handsome guy spilling all the coffee on his white shirt, our eyes met only once before sammy pulled me away while apologizing to the guy and ran away pulling me behind her.


	3. "You can do it! I believe in you!"

A month had passed so far, we've been busy with exams this past week, I was so stressed and tired, i haven't slept well for days already, too many things to study and review, I was running out of time. I thought that I would lose my mind very soon. I was walking out of the class to the cafeteria, I had no time to eat, i was feeling too hungry but I preferred not to waste any time, so I just skipped my lunch and sat in the cafeteria and continued studying for my chinese language exam. I had to go to the toilet i couldn't take it anymore, so i just went there and while walking back to my place I involuntarily started shouting at my self,

"AHHHHHH I'M SO TIRED, I'M SO STRESSED, THIS IS TOO MUCH, I'M SO DUMB, MY BRAIN FEELS EXHAUSTED!"

I looked around me, thankfully I didn't find anybody around me, so i guess I haven't embarrassed myself then. I just walked to my place acting like nothing happened just now.

{I'm okay, yes, I'm fine...} I was thinking.

While studying what's infront of me, I fell asleep, when I woke up I found out that someone put a plate of food, a cup of pinkmilk and some cookies on my table with a small blue sticky note, and what was written on it was "You Can Do It! I Believe In You! Take some rest if you're tired, oh and don't forget to smile".

I looked around me confused, Who would have given me this? Is it sammy? Or did singto come to my campus before going to his classes? That's so confusing, but I felt somehow happy, that small message I got made my day so much better.

It was time for the lesson, I was walking back to the class when the cafeteria woman shouted my name, I walked back to her and she gave me a donut with another sticky note, what was written there "stay strong :)". I asked her about the person who gave me this and the food before, she didn't accept to tell me who was it, So i just continued to my class.

It was Time to go back home, singto came to my campus so that we go back together, on our way we went to buy some fruits and vegetables and meat, as we arrived singto started cooking while i continued studying, he asked to cook that day because he saw that i was tired while he didn't have anything the next day.. We started eating and talking about our day, I told him what happened with me on the break, asked if it was him, but he said that it wasn't him, because he had been in class all day long, busy with his lessons and didn't even go on lunch break. That's weird, if it wasn't him who would that be?

Anyways, I don't know who had sent me this note but what I know is that I was so thankful that they made my day so much better and made me smile after being too tired and exhausted, but I really wanted to know who was it.


	4. Pink Milk

The first day of exams, I woke up very early, prepared myself, drank my cup of coffee with Singto, we had some time left before we go to the university. He was telling me his thoughts and that he was feeling very anxious and nervous about his tests, I tried my best to make him feel less nervous and cheer him up, he had studied so hard and I wanted him to believe in himself. After finishing our coffee, we walked to the university.

  
It was too early that the campus was empty; nobody was there, so we just sat in the cafeteria reviewing for the exams. I wanted to eat some chocolate, I went to buy some, I saw someone there, I think I’ve seen him before, but I wasn’t sure who was it. He looked at me in the eyes and smiled, he looked so handsome. I bought my chocolate bar, the cafeteria woman gave me a cup of pink milk, and I was confused for a second because I hadn’t ordered it.

  
“Excuse me? This pink milk is not mine, I didn’t order it…” I said.

  
“I know you didn’t but somebody ordered it for you before” she answered me.

  
“Who was it?” I asked her again but she didn’t answer me and just smiled.

  
This was so confusing, who would order something for me? Anyways it felt nice, someone actually cares about me. I took the pink milk cup and she gave me a sticky note, she told me that it was from the same person who ordered this, it was written on it “Good luck today! I believe you can do great! ”That person kept on making me feel good in my hard days; I always wondered who it was.

  
A few hours later, I finished my exams and went back home with Singto. While I was studying for the second day of exams, I found myself lost in my thoughts; his good-looking face and the way he looked at me were still engraved in my memory. But I didn’t know if he’s in our faculty or not, I’ve seen him before but I wasn’t sure where, maybe he’s a senior or something.  
Singto and I were eating dinner and talking as usual; he was feeling happy because apparently he had met someone cute today and he was excited to get to know him.  
“You can’t imagine how cute he is! He’s so handsome. I actually asked about him, his name is Krist, a senior in the faculty of law. He went to our library to get some books about art; I guess it’s for his projects or something” singto said.  
“Wow! You know a lot about him, even what books he wanted!” I said.  
“Yes, I actually followed him to the library and saw him take books related to art” he replied.  
“You’re even stalking him, hahaha” I said and laughed too hard.  
“Well yes, he is so cute, I really wanted to know who he is” singto answered and continued eating with an embarrassing look on his face. My friend had already fallen in love; it was the cutest thing that I saw today.


	5. You Seem nice

On the last day of exams, i received another sticky note wishing me good luck. I was getting more curious about who was sending these notes to me. I have gotten sticky notes every day, making me feel good yet awkward at the same time. The person who kept doing this gesture seemed so nice and sweet.

  
Singto came to my faculty as soon as he finished his last exam; he waited for me in the cafeteria. My last exam was too hard, I actually didn’t do well, I was feeling so bad about it, I couldn’t finish all of it on time. I walked to the cafeteria to see him, he was sitting with that guy who I had seen before, I greeted them and sat down with them. That guy’s hair was well styled, he was wearing a white shirt and his sleeves were curled up showing his veiny muscular arms, his perfume smells so good; the smell of my favorite perfume. His face was so beautiful that I couldn’t help but stare at for a while.

  
“Bhu, that’s my new friend, his name is Great and he is a law major student” Singto said

“Great, such a cute name” I replied without even thinking first.  
“Thank you” Great replied me and smiled softly, his smile was the prettiest ever I felt that my heart skipped a beat.  
We kept chatting for a while about different things and that was so fun, I hadn’t imagined that he would be that nice and fun to talk to.  
“How did you guys get to know each other?” I asked.  
“The teacher called me to help her take some books to the faculty of law and he’s a senior there so he helped me find the other teacher’s office, and we became friends” Singto replied.  
“Oh that’s nice, you seem so nice P’Great” I said.  
“Thank you, oh! I have to go now, I have another class to attend, I’ll talk to you guys later, here’s my line ID add me” he said and showed me his phone, I added him on line and then he left to his faculty.  
He was nice, I was glad that I got to know him, and I got his number and line id as well.  
When I went back to the dorm, that guy was still in my thoughts and I wanted to know more about him, so I just searched his name on instagram since I finally knew his name now. He had a lot of pictures of himself on his account, and they were so good!  
“damn look how beautiful he is!” I said loudly.  
“who’s so beautiful Bhu?” Singto shouted from the bathroom.  
“ah no one no one! I’m just talking to myself” I shouted back.

Before going to sleep, I sat on my bed for a while thinking about everything that had happened to me in the last month . I had no one to talk to about anything, I was lonely all the time, until I came here; I have friends now, that’s a really good turning point for me. I never expected having friends, and thought that I would live alone forever. It was nice meeting them, especially Singto who became my best friend, he was someone I could talk to about anything, someone I could trust and ask for advices. I’m so thankful that I got to know someone like him, and have him by my side.


	6. are you okay?

A month has passed already, me, Singto and Great became great friends. We had become so close to each other. Great has visited our dorm daily and we all spent most of our days together.

The last day before the Christmas Holidays, everyone was happy because they're going back to their homes and visiting their families again after months. while there was me ,worried how I will spend my holiday all alone at the dorm. I didn't want to be alone again, just the thought of being alone again on Christmas made me feel so anxious and sad. I really wanted to be around family and cousins too, but I'm just an unlucky kid whose parents left a long time ago and who never knew anything about them after they left. I was sitting with Great and Singto on the lunch break, and they were talking about how they will spend their holidays.

"What will you guys do on Christmas eve?" Great asked us.

"I will go to stay at my cousins' place here in Thailand, I haven't seen them for way too long, and so I will spend my holiday with them, what about you Great?" Singto replied.

"I don't know yet, I'll probably go back to my town and spend the holiday with my mom, dad and brother." Great said.

"That's nice! Have fun!" Singto answered.

"Hmm... What about you Bhu? You haven't say anything yet" Great asked me, I didn't know what to reply at first, I was a speechless for a minute; I was looking at the table trying to avoid eye contact with them.

"I ..." the words weren't coming to my mind, there was a silence that made the atmosphere seem awkward, then suddenly a teardrop rolled down my cheek, I couldn't keep it in.

"Are you okay Bhu?" Great and Singto said at the same time.

Great sat close to me and hugged me.

"It's okay, don't cry, tell me what's wrong, I'm here for you" he said while caressing my head with his big soft hands, it felt so warm and caring.

"I'm sorry for this... hehe. I was drowning in my feelings and thoughts. I actually don't have anyone to spend my holidays with since my parents left me when I was a child and I've lived my whole life alone, so I will just spend it alone in my dorm as usual, it's not something new." I replied, and I don't know why I was so scared while saying those words.

Great hugged me even tighter, I don't know why it felt so good; his hug was so warm, it's like I was protected there.

"OH! Then you'll come with me to my place. Our house is big and there's only me, my brother , mom and dad. You can spend Christmas with us; we all will be glad and happy." Great said while smiling brightly.

"But... are you sure?" I asked him nervously; nobody had ever invited me to meet their family before.

"Yes, I'm sure. I won't let you stay alone on Christmas! You're not allowed to say no." Great replied.

"Okay!" I replied, the happiness I was feeling that time couldn't be described; I'm not spending Christmas alone again, it was my first Christmas not sitting alone at home eating a piece of bread and studying or working.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning then!" he said.

"Yes, I will be ready." I replied him.

He really was a great person indeed.

A few minutes later, Singto was looking somewhere for way too long without even blinking, his face turned all red.

"Singto, what are you looking at?" I asked him.

"He's looking at Krist I guess? The only thing I can see where he is staring is Krist talking on the phone" Great said and laughed.

"hahaha I guess yes." I said.

"Bhu, that's the guy I told you about last time! That's him! Oh my god! Do I look good?" Singto started talking too fast.

"You look great, go talk to him!" I replied him.

He ran too fast towards him and started talking to him, Great and I couldn't contain our laugh, Singto was so in love that he was acting way too cute.


	7. The eyes ~

The next day I woke up, wore my clothes and prepared my bag; we were going to stay the whole holiday there, almost a month. Singto already left the dorm early in the morning after he cleaned the place.

Somebody was knocking on the door, and when I opened it was Great holding some food for breakfast.

"Good morning! How are you today?" he asked me while smiling brightly; that smile which makes me feel too many things whenever it appears. He was wearing black shirt, his hair perfectly styled as always, his perfume smelling amazing.

"Good morning, I'm fine. Come in!" I said.

"Thank you! I got us something to eat before we leave; I think you haven't eaten anything yet right?" He smiled at me while talking. His face is always bright and smiley, I wondered if he smiled at everyone like that too, there's something so beautiful about his smile that I don't know how to describe; he's literally so beautiful to exist in this world.

He walked in and washed his hands while I was putting the food in the plates. I stood there for a moment wondering why I feel this good whenever I'm around this guy, daydreaming about his beautiful smile.

"What are you thinking about Bhu? Why are you so focused?" he said and I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say.

"I... I just remembered something don't mind me, let's eat" I said awkwardly and sat on the chair.

He laughed a little and then sat in front of me, we started eating and chatting together.

It was time to go; we sat in the car and started our little trip. On our way, the car's tire exploded so we stopped the car on the side of the road. We were so far away from any department or people now, there's nothing around us, so Great got out of the car and got his tools and another tire to replace the bad one and continue our journey to his place. I got out of the car too tried to help him in any way I can. He asked me to bring one of the tools, so I got it and was running towards him to give it to him and suddenly tripped and found myself in his arms; he was holding me so tight, looking into my eyes worried. What was that look inside his eyes, they were sparkling and beautiful. My heart was beating so fast, I don't know if it was because of the fall or because of how beautiful his eyes are. After a few moments like that, he stood up while helping me stand up; his hands were so soft and his eyes were still looking in my eyes, I felt like I was in a C-drama or something. The only thing that I wanted to know was why was my heart beating that fast?

"Are you okay?" he said, I couldn't reply but kept looking into his eyes without knowing what I should reply to this question, I almost forgot how to speak or breathe.

"Bhu, are you okay?" he added and touched my cheek with his soft hand.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, here's what you asked for" I said nervously and gave him the tool.

"I'm glad you're okay. Come sit here, I don't want you to fall again" he said and pulled my hand while walking towards a big rock next to the car. I sat there waiting for him to finish fixing the tire, it was too cold at that time, he wasn't wearing a jacket so I was a little worried about him, I remembered then that I brought a jacket with me that was still in the car, I went to the car brought the jacket and put it on his shoulders.

"Stay warm, you'll get sick like that" I said.

He looked at me for a moment smiling and thanked me; I walked back to the rock, sat and waited for him to finish his work.

I was staring at him, observing the way he's working; my heart was beating even faster than before. His muscular shape, his serious face, just everything about him was so beautiful.

He finished fixing the tire and sat on the floor, it seemed like he was tired so I got him a bottle of water, and he drank all of it fast. After he rested a bit, we went back to the car and continued our trip.


	8. Awkward

Great was driving with the radio on, both of us singing our hearts out; the song playing is one of my favorite songs, I never imagined a guy like Great would like this kind of songs.

A few hours later, we were still on the road; there was almost 2 hours left to arrive to his place. Great stopped the car again on the left side of the road, he wanted to rest a bit; sadly I don't know how to drive so I couldn't drive instead of him. I was very hungry when I remembered that I have some snacks in my bag on the backseat, I turned around fast to bring my bag when Great turned around to get his bag at the same time, we looked at each other for a moment; his face was extremely close to mine that I could feel his breath on my skin. Staring into each other's eyes for a while, my heart started beating way too fast, I felt as if my face and my ears were on fire, I couldn't distinguish what's I was feeling. We both turned back to our normal position, I was feeling so nervous all of a sudden, we were staring blankly through the glass of the front window shocked and silent. A few minutes later we both turned around together again to get the bags, but this time our faces were even closer, his lips touched mine; they were so soft, so smooth that I didn't want to move back. My heart almost stopped beating for a second, I was in shock, I became even more nervous when I noticed that my lips are actually touching his lips, I turned back so fast, unable to look at his face. He didn't move an inch; he was just there shocked and daydreaming. A few minutes later he turned back to his place, his face was all red, and an awkward silence occupied the car.

"I ...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he said worried and confused. I could feel how nervous and confused he was, I wondered if his heart was beating as fast as mine.

"It's okay, I will just get my bag" I replied him awkwardly, I didn't want him to feel awkward but I guess I made it even more awkward when I spoke.

I got the bag from the backseat and took out some snacks for us to eat.

"Woah! You did bring so much food with you" Great said and smiled happily, the awkward vibe faded away.

"Yes! When I remembered that the road was going to be so long I went to the shop bought us some things to eat because I was sure that we will get hungry, haha" I said and took another snack out of the bag and gave it to him. We ate, slept for a while and an hour later, we continued our trip.

In front of our eyes stood a beautiful scenery, amazing architecture and clean roads... His village was more like heaven; it was so beautiful that I became even more excited. We finally arrived to his house, we entered and found his parents playing chess in the living room and laughing; the happiness on their faces while they're spending time together is priceless.

"We're here!" Great shouted and ran to his mom, he hugged her so tight, I stayed by the door watching them hug and greet each other happily, I didn't want to interrupt their beautiful and warm family moment.

"Hello" his mother said and looked at me smiling brightly.

"Why are you standing there, come here" she added, her voice was so sweet and nice.

I walked towards them so nervous and shy; she hugged me, patted my head and welcomed me. Her hug was so warm, I felt like I have a family at that moment. I tried my best not to cry, I felt so warm and happy. His father welcomed me also smiling, he asked us to go take a shower and then go down eat dinner.

We walked up to Great's room; it was so big and perfectly designed, the walls were grey and white with beautiful black drawings, his bed sheets were silver colored and his closet was black and silver. We put our things away and showered and then went back down to the living room, there was sitting a guy watching TV and laughing, Great ran so fast towards him hugged him so tight and starting telling him how much he misses him while kissing his forehead; that guys was so handsome, his hair was black, his face is so beautiful. I felt something inside of me burning, I just stood there like a sculpture not knowing what to do and what to say, I was feeling so many things at a time, it was jealousy, I felt jealous of that guy that my mood was almost ruined.

"Hiiii!!!" that guy shouted at me while smiling.

"Hi" I coldly replied to him while faking a smile, I didn't want to ruin the trip or the mood there.

That guy walked towards me, he touched my face, my hands and my heart while saying:" wow he is so beautiful and soft. Such a beautiful skin! I didn't know my brother loves soft guys that much hmm" he said while smirking. "Why do you look angry? Anyways hello! I am Max, his older Brother, nice to meet you" he added and messed my hair.

"Oh hello, I didn't know you're his brother, haha, nice to meet you I'm Bhu, I'm his..." I couldn't continue my sentence because he interrupted me.

"His boyfriend?" he whispered to my ear and then started giggling.

"What?! NO! we're just friends!" I replied, I felt so shy, my face blushed and I looked at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Just friends?" he said and looked at Great smiling.

"Stop it Max, my friend feels uncomfortable now because of you." Great said and slapped Max's head.

"Ouch, okay. I'm sorry Bhu, I was just joking, and it's really nice meeting you!" Max said.

We sat all together on the dinner table, his parents were talking to me and welcoming me all the time and thanking me for coming. When I reality I should be thanking them for letting me spend Christmas vacation with them instead of being alone.Minutes later a really handsome young man entered smiling and shouting "I AM HERE I AM BACK". I wondered who that guy was, Great told me that there was only him, his father mother and brother who lived in that house, but who was that guy?

He sat on the chair next to Max, he looked at me like he's asking himself who's that new person who's sitting with them.

"Tul, that's Bhu, Great's friend" Max said.

"Oh hello Bhu, nice to meet you, I'm Tul, and Max is my husband" Tul replied and smiled softly.

"H h hu husband?!" I was shocked.

"Yes, they got married two years ago, they're the most beautiful couple you'll ever know"

"Oh, that's nice" I said.

We continued eating our dinner and after dinner we went to sleep; Great's room had only one bed, so we had to sleep on the same bed for a month. I was so sleepy, therefore I just put my head on the pillow and fell asleep while Great was still awake reading a book next to his table.

After sleeping for a while, I woke up to him next to me asleep, we weren't covered with the blanket, and he didn't want to wake me up. I held the blanket and covered him as well, he was sleeping like an angel, so peaceful and sweet, and I couldn't help but stare for a while at his beautiful face. While staring at him, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Am I that good-looking that you can't but stare at my beauty Bhu?" He said with a sleepy low voice.

"I'm... I was just covering you with the blanket so that you don't get cold" I said while he smirked and giggled a little, I just put my head on the pillow again and covered my face feeling embarrassment and fell asleep.


	9. Magic

I woke up feeling good; the pillow I was hugging was so comfortable and warm. I hugged the pillow even tighter and opened my eyes slowly, but the surprise was that what I was hugging wasn't actually a pillow but it was Great! I got up from bed so shocked, luckily he was still sleeping.I stared at him for a while; he was sleeping peacefully, just like an angel.

<From Great's POV:

Great wasn't actually sleeping, he woke up a while before Bhu, but he was acting like he was sleeping because he didn't want to wake him up. >

<Bhu's POV>

I walked down to the kitchen to eat something because I was really hungry, I found Max and Tul in the kitchen. Tul was cooking breakfast while Max was cleaning and washing the dishes, I stayed far for a while watching them, Max hugged Tul from the back and kissed the back of his head. Tul was there giggling and smiling. They were so sweet that my heart felt so much happiness and warmth.

"Do you like what you're seeing? Hehe" Great said from behind me while giggling. I was shocked I didn't imagine he would be awake already. I turned around to ranswer him but he was too close to me.Our faces were too close almost touching, my heart almost stopped at this same moment.

"OMG! You scared me! Wow! Well, yes I do. They're really cute together, I support their love." I said.

"So you support them? You're not against them right?" Great said.

"I ... I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?" I replied, feeling anxious and just turned around fast and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Max said while still hugging his man, and Tul smiled at me softly. They were really the sweetest couple I had ever known.

"Good morning!" I said and got some food from the fridge.

"Bhu bring me some of these too please, I'll make some coffee for both of us!" Great said while bringing the mugs from the cabin.

I got him a sandwich, and we sat on the kitchen counter with max and tul, chatting while eating.

"You two seem to be close, I smell something fishy" Max said and smirked.

"Fishy? Wait what do you mean?" I replied confused.

"Oh my... Max shut up. We are just friends" Great said and hit Max's forehead.

"What?? I didn't say anything wrong, you guys look cute together" Max said and laughed.

Great was growling at Max, he seemed nervous and furious.Great asked Max to go outside with him for minute so they both left the table. "We will be back" they said.

<Great & Max talking outside>

"Hey! Why did you say that?" Great asked angrily.

"But I didn't say anything wrong... or do you actually like him?" Max replied.

"I... I don't know. But I don't think he would ever like a person like me, I'm not a girl..." Great said and looked down.

"What would make you think like that? Did he tell you what he likes?" Max asked and patted his shoulder.

"No he didn't say anything, but he saw you and Tul being lovey-dovey in the kitchen and I saw him was staring at the both of you for a while, and when I asked him if he likes what he was seeing he just got nervous, asked me if I want to eat and ran away to the kitchen, he didn't reply to my question." Great replied.

"What if he actually liked what he was seeing and also like boys too, but he doesn't want to say so?" Max added.

"Why wouldn't he say that?" Great asked.

"Because not everyone is brave enough to say it, Great. If he wants to say it he will when he feels like it, don't rush him. Let's go back in, I didn't finish my breakfast." Max replied.

"Are you guys okay?" Tul asked.

"Yes, I just needed to talk to my brother about a family matter" Max replied.

"I'm family too!" Tul replied.

"Tul, we'll talk later about it" Max said.

After a while max and tul finished their breakfast and went out on a date. We had nothing to do, Great suggested that we go out that night; it was Christmas season, the decorations were beautiful and there were a lot of events. We went to the mall where we had so much fun.

There was a Christmas event playground in the middle of the mall, people there were singing, dancing and playing games. A tall guy walked toward us and grabbed both our hands and pulled us to the middle, he asked us to participate in the game to win a prize; the game we participated in was the one where one of us will give the other a piggyback at the same time to do challenges. Great was stronger than me, so of course he was the one who held me. After finishing that game, we had to play another to get the prize, so we continued. While playing the pepero game Great kept biting, biting and biting making the pepero smaller and smaller by the second. Great didn't leave one piece of the pepero and just kissed me making us win the game;I couldn't think about anything happening around us, as it was only me and him there. The way our lips touched softly, I felt magic in my veins and a burn in my chest, I didn't know what was that feeling but what I knew was that I loved it and I just couldn't stop my heart from beating way too fast... I didn't want this to end.

After that a lot of people ran to take pictures with us; I felt like I was a famous star at that same moment, it turned out that most of them are BL series fans and thought that we were a couple. One of the girls there asked us to sit together under the Christmas decoration because she wanted to take our picture together to post it on the Y Series fans page; we were too shy to refuse so we just accepted.

"Thank you for letting me take your picture! What are your instagram accounts so that we tag you both?" She said while smiling brightly. So we told her our accounts usernames and just continued our way to the restaurant, we ate dinner and came back home.


	10. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve was finally here, it was my first ever Christmas that I spend with anyone other than myself. Great’s family were all here; his mom, dad, brother and his brother’s boyfriend. We started eating dinner all together, laughing and having fun, the house was way too noisy. Great was staring at me all the time which was really weird; he wouldn’t take his eyes off me.  
His smile was priceless; I don’t know why I am addicted to seeing it. After we finished dinner, we started playing family games; we first played “Truth or Dare”, it was my turn and I chose dare, Max was the one who had to ask me and he dared me to kiss Great. I leaned closer to him, inclined my face towards his, I felt so nervous and my heartbeat was hammering in my chest the closer our faces got. I let my lips touch his and moved my head back, but as soon as I removed my lips from his, he held my face and kissed me even harder. My heart racing, my cheeks burning, I closed my eyes not wanting this moment to end. I felt like he was enjoying this, grabbing the back of my head and never leaving my lips for a single second.

  
“Ehm, we’re here” Max said and smirked “you guys are really enjoying this aren’t you?”  
“I … it was your dare!” I replied nervously, he started giggling with Tul while Great was there staring in the blank space like he was out of this world for a while, his cheeks were red and he wasn’t moving or reacting to anything around him.  
“Great, on what cloud are you now? What are you thinking about?” Tul said and laughed.  
Great didn’t reply, he just grabbed his cup and drank some water while still starring in the space.  
“I think he enjoyed this, bring him back to life, haha” Max said.  
“Whose turn is it now?” Great asked out of nowhere trying to change the subject.  
“Don’t change the subject Great” Max said while smirking.  
“C’mon! Just play!” Great replied and hit Max’s head.  
“Okay, why do you keep hitting me?” Max asked, turned the bottle and we continued playing till the morning.  
…  
The holidays finished and we went back to our dorms as we have classes the next day.  
I laid in my bed thinking about the Christmas Eve, remembering how it felt kissing him; am I in love? Do I like him? What is that feeling? Why is he always on my mind? But what if he doesn’t like me back?

  
[THE NEXT DAY]

“Did you know that I will graduate in 2 weeks and officially become a lawyer?” Great said while we were eating lunch in the university cafeteria.  
“What? That fast?” I replied shocked.  
“Yes! I already finished all my courses, we still have finish exams and then graduate, I remind you that I’m your senior, hehe” Great said while giggling.  
“Omg! So you’re leaving me here alone?” I answered.  
“You’re not alone, you have your best friend here, and I will still see you every single day.” He said and pats my head.  
…

[AFTER 2 WEEKS]  
It was Great’s graduation day; I went there as he invited me. He was wearing the beautiful white and black law major’s graduation uniform, walking in to take his certificate; I don’t know how a person can be this handsome; I couldn’t stop staring at how good he looked.  
When the ceremony ended, I walked to him and gave him a bouquet of flower and a gift I made for him, he grabbed me and hugged me tight while thanking me; we stayed like that for a while, his hug was so warm and always made me feel safe.


	11. empty

Two weeks had passed since Great graduated, the university seemed so boring and colorless without him. I don't know if it was only me feeling this; but everything there wasn't the same anymore, we used to sit together with singto in the cafeteria whenever we all have the same break time, and he used to wait for me before going to the dorms. Not just in the university, but anywhere, it had been so long since I'd seen or met him, I didn't know where he went all of a sudden, and he hadn't contacted me since he started working as a lawyer. I wondered if he was okay, I called him a lot, but he didn't answer any of my calls, I sent him way too many messages but none of them were answered ... I missed him, I was feeling so empty without him, I didn't know I would be this attached to him.

Class ended and it was break time, I went with Singto to the cafeteria as usual. While eating, Krist came and sat with us.

"Hi! How are you? Singto told me you're his best friend." He said and smiled; I could feel jealousy in his voice and see it well in his eyes.

"Hello, yes that's true my name is Bhu, nice to meet you" I replied.

"Yes I know, nice to meet you too, I hope we can be good friends" he said.

"I hope so, you seem nice." I answered and continued eating my lunch.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I won't be able to go back to the dorm with you today, you can go first because I will go with Krist somewhere and I will come back little bit late." Singto said.

"Ah its okay, I won't go to the dorm with you anyways, I have some things to do too" I answered.

[A FEW HOURS LATER]

As Singto went with Krist, I left the university alone. I didn't want to go to the dorm alone, I don't know why I was feeling afraid of being all by myself there, so I just went to a garden close to it and sat under a huge tree. This was a good place to escape from the world for a while and relax; I knew I had too many things to do but I needed to run away for some time. The birds were chirping, as if they're having their own concert. The peaceful air that's coming through the tree leaves was cooling my skin as it touches it lightly and that made me feel less anxious and more relaxed.It was then when I started overthinking all of a sudden again about what could have happened to Great. I fell asleep for a while, if that cute cat didn't jump on my tummy I would have been still sleeping till the next morning. I stood up and walked back to the dorm after playing for a while with that beautiful soft and small creature, the dorm was so calm, but Singto hasn't come yet. I cooked something to eat, finished eating and then studied. I was feeling so empty and lonely there; nobody's with me at the moment, my creepy thoughts were coming back every five minutes to make me feel anxious once again. My heart felt heavy and I was very confused.

{Did I do something wrong that he isn't replying me or seeing me? Or did something bad happen to him?} I couldn't stop thinking about him.


	12. losing my mind

Another lonely two weeks have passed without any news from Great, I was getting even more anxious about him and Singto had no time for me, he started dating Krist so he was going out all the time with him . I wondered if he forgot about my existence.

Studying, overthinking, worrying... that was what my life was all about those few weeks, I was almost losing my mind, couldn't sleep nor do anything well.

[FRIDAY]

"Hello! Anybody's home?!" I shouted as I entered Great's parents' house.

Yes, I went to his house to see if he was there and see if he was okay, and alone!

"Oh my God, Bhu what are you doing here? Did you both come to spend the weekend here?" Max said while walking towards me.

"Well first, can I have some water please that was a long road...?" I replied.

"Yeah of course, come in" he said and brought me a cup of water.

"Are you alone? Where is Great?" he asked me.

"I thought he was here? Isn't he here? I came to see him!" I was way too shocked and even more worried that moment.

"No he isn't, why would he be here? did you guys fight or something?" Max asked.

"No, we didn't. I don't know why he disappeared and not contacting me, it's been 4 weeks already... I'm worried something might have happened to him." tears started falling as I was speaking, I couldn't stop them, I was very anxious and worried about him, my feelings were too mixed, I didn't know what I was feeling anymore. I just wanted to talk to Great, to know where he is, why he isn't answering me and why he disappeared... I just wanted to know if he was okay...

"Hey! Don't cry little one! I'll try calling him for you; please don't be sad precious soul. I promise he is okay." Max said and hugged me.

"TUL! COME HERE!" he shouted.

"Yes! Coming. Oh my God! What's wrong with small bae?" Tul asked and sat next to me caressing my shoulders.

"Stay with him a little bit, I'll try calling Great. Please take good care of him." Max said, grabbed his phone and went outside to call Great.

"Soft bean, why are you crying?" Tul asked me while hugging me.

I told him what's happening so he just hugged me tight and rubbed my head.

"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down, precious one, he will be okay. Great is so strong, remember?" He said and tickled me.

"I know, but I'm still worried about him." I said.

"It's normal to worry, but it is not okay hurting yourself like that!" he said and went silent for a minute. "C'mon! Let's make some hot chocolate and go watch a movie, yes or yes?" he added and pulled me behind him to the kitchen.

Tul taught me how to do hot chocolate with marshmallows and we went to the living room, he played the movie <home alone>. He helped me relax a little bit, and I laughed so much while watching.

Max called Great too many times but he couldn't reach him, he called his friends but none of them knows anything about him.


	13. Where are you?

It was monday, i went to the university and i still don't know anything about Great. During lunch break I got a call, it was from him! I answered the phone immediately, "GREAT! IT'S YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted at him because I was worried for ages.

"Bhu, I'm sorry for disappearing like that, I neither had access to the wifi nor was my number working where I was." He said.

"Where were you? Where are you now?" I asked.

"Bhu, let's meet tonight, I have something to discuss with you." He replied.

"can't you say it now? I'm so curious and worried." i asked.

"no, it's something important and i can't say it on the phone." he said.

"okay, come to my dorm at 5, i will finish my classes and go there directly." I said.

"okay, I'll see you then" he replied and ended the call.

After my classes finished, I ran as fast as I could to the dorm. When I arrived, I found Great sitting in front of the door and he had fallen asleep. He looked so cute and soft, he was so handsome and good looking. i couldn't stop myself from staring at how beautiful he was. I kneeled down next to him, touched his hair softly afraid of waking him up, and then caressed his cheeks gently.

"How can I be that worried about anyone in this life? Do you know that my heart almost stopped because of how scared I was? I thought something bad happened to you, how can I live without you?" I was speaking without thinking while staring at him sleeping peacefully.

He noticed my hand on his cheek and woke up, smirked and looked at me with his sleepy beautiful eyes. I stood up so fast.

"I... I just wanted to wake you up. you said you wanted to talk to me about something." I said nervously and blushed.

We entered the dorm and cooked something to eat. As we ate, I couldn't wait anymore so i just started talking to him.

"So, tell me." I said. "umm..." he put his fork on the side slowly and seemed so nervous.

"why did you disappear? Where did you go? What happened...?" I started asking so fast.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but can I ask you something? But promise me not to be mad at me please." he said and kept looking at his plate.

"sure, ask me. but look at me, why are you looking down?" I replied to him and held his hand nicely so he stopped feeling scared.

"Do you ever ask yourself about who your parents are?" he asked me.

I went silent for a few minutes, I didn't know what to say, I have always wondered who they were and hated them so much because they left me like that.

"I always do... Why are you asking?" I answered with a shaking voice.

"I... Umm... I found out who they are, and I found where they are now..." he said.

"What? How did you do that? Why did you do that?" I was so shocked and felt anger inside of me, I didn't know if it were because he didn't tell me he would do that or because of them for leaving me while they're still there.

"listen to me, I know you will hate me for this, but I knew you wanted to know about them, and I really wanted to help you with that. I asked my friend to help me search for them, and I'm a lawyer here. Your mom is still in Thailand actually, but your dad already left to China. I visited them both and asked them a lot of things. But I think you should be the one hearing those words from them directly, not from me, especially your mother... Please give your mother the chance to speak to you about this...I can take you to her in the weekend, if you are comfortable with it." He said.

"But why would I give her a chance when she left me in the time i needed her the most? I was 5 years old when they left me live alone in this creepy place, ALONE!" I shouted.

"Trust me just for once, Bhu. you really need to listen to her." he said and came close to me.

"alright, I'm going to go with you on Saturday, and I will listen to that story you're talking about..." I said.

"Yes!! Okay, I'm glad!" he smiled.

"why do you even care about this?!" I asked.

"you'll know later, now the important part is that you will meet your mother..." he said and took the plates to wash them.


	14. Can you hold my hand?

"Are you ready Bhu? Please be nice and listen to her" Great said while driving his car, we've been on the road for almost 5 hours now.

"Great..." I mumbled looking at Great's side profile as he drove the car.

"Yes? Are you okay?" Great asked his words dripping with concern but not taking his eyes off the road.

"Can you hold my hand?" I asked a little shy.

He just smiled and held my hand tightly; it seemed as if he was telling me that he will always be there for me and always protect me. I felt safe by just holding his big warm hand.

"Don't worry about anything Bhu, everything will be alright" he said stopping the car on the side of the road, and then he turned towards me and looked right into my eyes.

"I'm here, I will always be here" he added while looking at me smiling softly, his smile is so warm that i suddenly felt a little bit at peace.

As soon as we arrived, I started feeling even more anxious about meeting her.She who left me when I was a little child, hopeless and scared in those dark nights, when I was supposed to be living with a family like any other child, when I spent all the days working instead of enjoying my childhood like every normal child had...

That villa where we were standing in front was huge, pleasant white-walled, it was my first time standing in such a beautiful place.

When we entered the villa one of the maids took my jacket, another guided us to the living room. We sat there waiting for her to come. A few moments later, she walked in; she had a well shaped figure, her hair was mercury-red and it tumbled right over her shoulders. She came closer to us; I noticed her scrolled ears and her elegant nose. She was extremely beautiful; I haven't seen anyone as beautiful as her. But even though I was astonished by her beauty I couldn't but feel anger towards her, I wanted to yell at her for leaving me and throw all my anger at her. At that same moment Great held my hand tightly and nodded to me while smiling softly.

"Listen to her, just for me" He said and patted my head.

"I promised you" I replied anxiously.

"Hello, I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long" she said, her voice was shaking, she didn't seem comfortable talking.

I sat there staring at her, i didn't know what to say to her, should I just say hello or something else... She was my mother but I felt way too awkward to say anything.

"My son, you've grown up well..." she said and tears started sliding down her cheeks.

"Yeah" I replied nonchalantly.

"I brought him here so that you'd meet him and tell him everything I know already about, so please feel free to tell him everything" Great said while holding my hand.

"I'll leave you both alone to talk" he added.

"NO! STAY!" I yelled as soon as he tried to let go of my hand.

"It's okay, you already know everything, you can stay" My mom said.

"Stay with me" I said desperately and anxiously.

"Okay, I'm here" he replied and sat down again holding both my hands.

"So... What do you need to tell me?" I asked while looking at her.

"I really don't know where to start from... The day your dad and I officially divorced, he left directly to America with his girlfriend, I remember I went to buy things to make you pizza for lunch, I knew you liked it so much and you were sad your dad left... On my way home I had an accident and ended up losing my memory, a few years later I got married to the doctor that had taken care of me all that time because we fell for each other.

Not long ago, I fell from the stairs and hit my head, after that I remembered everything, that I have a child who I couldn't reach because of my memory loss, I didn't remember him. I remembered then that I have a child who I wanted to cook for his favorite food the same day I left him unwillingly, I didn't know how I could find him or go to him since I didn't know the way back home or the name of the place where I lived... "She was speaking when I interrupted her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry for being angry at you, I was so lonely all these years, I felt so bad about myself and jealous of other kids who were able to spend their time with their parents. my birthdays were very lonely, the only birthday I had was when I met great and singto. whenever I was sick I didn't know what to do or how to survive it alone... I hated myself so much because of you and him." I started yelling while tears were falling down my face as she hugged me.

"I'm sorry my son" she said with tears streaming down her face."I never wanted to leave you" 


	15. Jealousy

My mom and I talked for a while about my major and life.

"It's getting late now Great, let's go back" I said.

"Okay, I'll go start the car" he replied and walked out.

"Can't you stay here for today?" mom asked and held my hands, she was looking at me, her eyes were so sad and tears were almost falling.

"I have so many classes tomorrow mom, I must attend. I promise you to come in the semester break next week. I'll stay for the whole month break." I replied her

"Okay, you promised" she said and hugged me so tight.

"Goodbye for now" I answered and went to the car.

...

A week has passed, we finished the exams and it was the semester break time.

Great showed up at my faculty to pick me up, he wanted to drink some coffee so we went to the café next to my faculty. As we entered there I remembered that I've seen Great there before when I was a high school student; I used to go study there with my tutor and I saw him every time sitting on that one table in the corner reading a book while drinking a cup of coffee.

"What do you want to drink, Bhu?" he asked me nicely.

"I want a cup of iced coffee please" I answered.

"Oh iced coffee, as I know, the person who likes drinking iced coffee tends to be calm and cool." He said and ordered for the both of us.

"Am I cool Great?" I asked while acting cute.

"Yes, you're cool and cute, I mean... so adorable" he replied and pinched my cheeks.

"Ouch! Wait I'm not cute" I said with a grumpy face.

"haha okay, let's go sit there" he said while giggling.

When we finished our coffee we directly got in the car and went to mom's place.

...

She welcomed us and we sat in her beautiful garden, we talked for hours before a handsome and tall guy came.

"My dear Bhu, that's your brother Toey." Mom said.

"Nice to meet you Bhu" He said.

"Nice to meet you too" I replied.

As soon as he saw Great sitting, he walked towards him and sat next to him. He was staring at him all the time while talking. I felt bad inside, he was way too close to him.

"Great, I will go up tidy our room" I said and walked away.

"I will come with you" Great replied and ran after me.

It was dinner time, we all were helping mom prepare the food, Toey started touching Great and getting closer to him. Great didn't seem comfortable at all and kept looking at me.

I felt that my body temperature and heart rate have increased, I was so angry inside but I stayed quiet not saying anything.

"Bhu are you okay?" mom asked worried "you don't seem okay my dear"

"I am okay, my stomach hurts a little" I answered.

"Do I make you something warm? Go get some rest my dear" she added.

"No, I'm fine, I will be okay." I said with an angry voice.

Great tried to walk towards me but Toey kept hugging and stopping him but I stayed silent all the time trying not to embarrass myself and start a fight. I stopped what I was doing and sat on the chair daydreaming and trying to control myself.

"Can you stop?!" I yelled and pushed my so called brother away from Great and stood in front of him glaring at him. "Did he allow you to touch him?! NO! STOP!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Toey replied.

"What I am is none of your business; you only need to know that you can't touch this man ever! And stay away from him he is not yours!" I yelled at him, I was feeling way too furious and my heart was beating so fast.

"I will make him mine if I want to" he replied.

"No you won't!" I replied.

"Madam" Great said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'm sorry but I don't think Bhu and I will be able to eat dinner with you tonight" he added.

"Why? We wanted to be all together tonight." She answered.

"Something important came up, I need to take Bhu somewhere and we'll be back later tonight. Don't wait for us on dinner" he answered, grabbed my hand and ran out of the house.

I was so shocked; I didn't imagine he would do that.

"Great! Stop! Wait a minute!" I yelled while following him. "Where are we going?"

"I want to be with you alone, I need to talk to you about something." He said.

We walked on the seaside, the sand was a little bit cold and the air breeze was so soft. Great suddenly sat on the sand.

"Come sit next to me, Bhu" he said and smiled softly so I sat next to him.

"Are you feeling cold?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay... Great, tell me what's wrong?" I said and looked at him.

"Do you think someone should confess to the person they love?" he asked while staring at the dark sky.

"Yes, but I don't think it's that easy for them to confess... maybe they're scared of losing them because that person means the world to them?" I replied "Why are you asking P?"

"Before I met that person, I didn't think love was for me. I thought it was something only in fairy tales, I didn't believe in it. Since the day that I met that person I started to believe in love, I knew that love means wanting to always be close to that person, protect him, make them feel happy at any cost. Everything he does; the way he eats or smiles, the way he says my name every time... I adore it. That person never leaves my mind and I'm always thinking of how I can be closer to him and tell him how much I love him. That person changed me a lot... I started taking of myself more, I worked harder to be a better version of myself just for him. I really want to let him know how much I love and appreciate him, so I tried everything I could and express my care and love for him indirectly..." he stopped for a while and looked right into my eyes. "But I don't know if he feels the same, what if I told him and lost him because of this?"

"What if this guy loves you back?" I replied while looking at him trying to convince myself that he was talking about me, I felt anxious because what if I was thinking wrong.

"Does he?" he asked and put his face closer to mine.


	16. Baby

Staring at his eyes, the sound of the sea and the waves crashing into the shore when they arrive gently overwhelm the place with a sense of peace.

"Yes... he does." I said, I came closer to him, I saw his eyes slowly moving from my eyes to my lips, and then he looked back to my eyes. I leaned in closer pressing my lips against his while holding his cheek softly with my right hand. He pulled me by my hips closer to him, his eyes were closed, his hands were around my waist keeping us glued to each other that I could feel his heartbeat.

his lips were so warm and soft, and I didn't want to let them go.

"Bhu?" Great said while looking at me.

"Yes?" I replied.

He gently held my hands and started playing with my fingers.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" he asked me.

As soon as he asked I hugged him tightly and said yes. We stayed all night long talking and laughing together.

I opened my eyes, it was morning already. I found myself hugging him while he was still sleeping peacefully like an angel. I started poking his nose and kissing it to wake him up.

"Do you like my nose bhu?" he said before opening his eyes slowly and looking at me.

"I like its owner... now stand up let's go back home." I answered and stood up.

...

{Lunch time}

"You look so good in blue P'Great" Toey said and touched Great's hand.

"Yeah, he looks good in everyhting" I replied him and removed his hand from Great's.

"Handsome you, can you give me some bread please?"Toey asked while staring at Great.

I grabbed the bread so fast and gave it to him.

"Here you go" I said and faked a smile.

He uncomfortably smiled and took the bread.

"Great can you give me some vegetables?" he added

I grabbed the vegetables and gave them to him.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking him" he said.

"Well you asked him and I replied instead of him, do you need anything else?" I said.

I started taking care of Great on the table, feeding him and softly touching his cheeks.

"My baby, can you give me more shrimps please" Great asked.

"yes honey, here you go" I replied and gave me shrimps.

"Your baby? "Toey yelled.

"Why are you so surprised?!" I asked him.

"Who calls their best friend baby?" Toey said and ate a big piece of bread.

"And who said we're best friends?" I answered and smirked.

"Then what are you?" Toey replied"

"Toey, stop you're asking too much." Mom said.

"No that's okay madam." Great replied

"My baby, will we go back to the dorms tomorrow?" Great said.

"Yes honey, we will, we've been here for a month already and we will start the second semester soon" I answered and looked at Toey as I smirked.

"Let's go somewhere first tonight" He said.

"Yes, where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you later tonight" he replied.

"Oh, so you guys won't stay with us for dinner tonight?" mom asked.

"I'm sorry madam, but I want to take Bhu somewhere special." Great replied and smiled.

"hmm... okay no problem. Will we see you in the morning before you leave?" she asked.

"I don't think we'll see you, we will spend the night where we're going and leave directly in the morning to my place, my brother will be waiting for us." He answered.

We finished eating and were walking out when Great stopped, he put his hand on Toey's shoulder and said:

"You asked what are we, I didn't answer this question on time, but I'll tell you what we are. Bhu is my boyfriend, I'm Bhu's boyfriend. Now you know" after that we went out.


	17. Beautiful~

Our hands locked together, the streets of the village were filled with beautiful shining lights. People on the sidewalk eating at the food courts, couples were everywhere; those who were holding hands, others who were eating together, and some of them taking pictures with the beautiful view of the streets. We stopped at a barbecue food court and ate dinner together, we talked for almost an hour while eating and after we finished we continued walking through the stunning road.

  
“Where are we going next?” I asked him.  
“I brought my camping equipment with me, we will go to the top of the mountain and camp there… I noticed that the view from up there is amazing especially at night so I really wanted to show it to you” Great replied.

  
We got into the car and drove to the decided place. As soon as we arrived we pitched our tent near a huge tree, put our things in it. Hours later, the weather started to become colder, we made a camp fire and sat next to it.

  
“Look Bhu, there are so many stars today” He said while looking at the sky, his eyes seemed happy and were as sparkling as the twinkling stars that lit the dark night sky. I looked up too and thought about how lucky I am to be here with him at this time.  
“This is so beautiful” I said while smiling.  
“Yeah, this is the most beautiful scenery ever” he replied. I stopped looking at the sky and looked at him, I found him staring at me.  
“I love you” he said and grabbed my hands.  
“I love you too”  
…

Great woke up early, the sky was still a little bit dark, and he woke me up with a kiss on my forehead. We built another camp fire and sat to watch the sunrise together and ate some snack that he brought with him and coffee that we made on the fire. We could see the ocean from right we are, the darkness in the sky started to fade slowly, and the sun poured its thin threads of light. He sat close to me and hugged me; it was so cold. We were watching the sunrise and talking about everything that passed and how we got to know each other; remembering the days when he sat in the café drinking his usual cup of coffee and the days of university and everything that happened then. After that we went back to Great’s house as we promised Max and Tul. We stayed there for another week before going back to university.

…

2 years passed and it was finally my graduation day, Great showed up in front of me after I got my certificate; he was holding a huge bouquet or red flowers.  
“Congratulations, my baby” he said and hugged me.  
Me, Great, Max and Tul all went together to the beach to celebrate my graduation and stay for the summer vacation. While we were all eating dinner, a number of kids came to give me flowers one by one and then one of them gave me a box. When I opened the box a red teddy bear was in it, I took it out and clicked the button on its hand “WILL YOU MARRY ME?” the teddy repeated more than 4 times, and suddenly Great kneeled in front of me holding a ring while max and tul are holding two huge red flowers’ bouquets behind him and chocolate.  
“I give you all of me forever, can I have all of you?” he added.  
“Yes, yes I will!”


End file.
